Mysterious Rose
by Englandismyworld
Summary: Our three hunters were walking home normally from another busy day well at least they thought it will be normal when something comes up. What could have happened and who was the cause of this?Read on to find out.Oh and I have an OC here but don't worry she would be a villain bwahahahahhaha still not sure of genre
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hiyaaaa! I'm actually very new at this and this is my first fanfiction so don't blame me if it's going to be a very boring and long story. It's kinda like a crossover with Ib ****but it's not I would just be using Mary I guess but with another name . Oh she's actually my OC yeah and she's kinda like Mary with long blonde hair, blue eyes, insane (lol) and i guess thats about it oh and she loves roses. I'll introduce her to you guys in later chapters (if this story is gonna be good tht is .-.) Oh well anyway i hope you enjoy the ****prologue and the other upcoming chapters**

****** Mysterious Rose**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter (if i do well it will have yaoi and stuff xD)**

****** Prologue**

One day, our three hunters Gon , Killua , and Kurapika were walking down the street, making their way through the crowd silently, not wanting to talk to each other at all. "So uhh guys how was your day?" stuttered Gon who tried to start a conversation. Yet he knew he failed when no one bothered to respond to his question. "Hey at least talk, I feel like you're ignoring me" Gon pouted. "And why the heck are you so quiet Killua usually you're the one who's so noisy" he added.

"Just shut up Gon I'm in no mood to talk" replied the said boy. "You don't have to be so grumpy about it sheesh , I'm just trying to make it a little comfortable here (if that's even possible)" he replied." This is bad. They're starting a fight again " sighed the blonde boy who as well didn't bother to speak. " You know what Gon , you're just so annoying sometimes." "Can't you just accept the fact that we are already comfortable not interacting with each other" grunted the now very mad Killua." You don't have to respond so rudely you know" "**Sometimes I wonder if you're actually a girl on her period**" smirked Gon victoriously knowing that he succeeded on making Killua mad by seeing that a vein popped out of the boy's head. "**Oh yeah, when you speak you sound like a mouse squeaking for help, I bet you can make a window break just by saying your name**" replied Killua now very much mad." You did not just say that'' said Gon who was preparing for his tackle. "Oh you bet I did" shouted Killua who is also preparing for their fight.

_"Crap, their starting it again I better stop them before they attract too many people"_ thought Kurapika seeing that they are now causing a crowd. Before the two could start their 'little' daily commotions, the oldest spoke up pinching both of their ears." Can't you two go a day without fighting" shouted the now angry Kurapika. '_Uh oh this is bad, his motherly side went on_' the two boys thought while looking at the scary blonde boy." For God's sake of all the positions in the world, I have to be the motherly one of this group". " Iteee… ouch that hurts don't pinch hard" the white haired boy complained. " I think my ears are as red as a tomato now..OUCH" Gon also mentioned. " Can't you guys be mature for o…." before the blonde could finish his lecture, something white flashed before their eyes with a little red. The three guessed that this was blood, but this isn't the fake blood we see in movies no they were real blood still very warm. Everything just came in so fast that Kurapika couldn't understand what was happening. One second ago he was giving one of his infamous lectures and now it's all white as if the world and whatever was in it were gone. "What the…" he managed to mutter before it went pitch black.

**TBC...**

**yeah that was the prologue of this story if you're gonna flame (which i hope you won't) please be easy anyway if you're expecting new chapter's of this well it will be a little late because of school and stuff anyway hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**HI : GOMENASAI NEE~~**

**Killua : BAKA HUNTER IB *whacks head***

**HI : OUCH! KILLUA NOT COOL.**

**Killua : Tch. Don't not cool me you should have updated days ago.**

**HI : But I was busy mouuu =3=.**

**Killua : I don't care!**

**Kurapika : Maa... stop fighting you two.**

**HI : You're my savior PIKA - CHAN!**

**Kurapika : Don't call me that!**

**HI : Fine, anyhoo hello you guys I'm back! Teehee Thank you .Junction for the advice and don't worry you didn't discourage me. I actually wrote the original story on Microsoft Word and my friend keeps pushing the comma button and what not. Also you see i was going to check it again to remove the marks and such she managed to get into my account and publish this but the no spacing was my fault ehehehhe i'll try to avoid it and the missing periods as well .Oh and of course my English is not perfect because... CHOTTO MATTE this im doing the paragraph thing again and this is too long.**

**Killua : HA what a lame excuse seriously a sister really? Better work on you're lying next time and you talk to long sometimes ... chatterbox.**

**HI : Killua Killua Killua my little insulting Killua.**

**Killua : weirdo**

**HI : oops gone too far ok guys enjoy this chapter and if anyone is interested to be my beta reader pls PM me but first i have to know how to make someone my beta reader cuz I for one don't know how and sorry if there are typos.**

**Mysterious Rose**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hunter x Hunter (if i do well it will have yaoi and stuff xD)**

**Chapter 1**

"Mmph.. what just happened." he woke up to see nothing but darkness or at least until he heard a small poof.

This time it wasn't just darkness he can see but also flowers. Yes flowers, roses to be exact. Yet he was just sitting there in a garden of roses not making a move and thinking of how he got there and how he could find his way back.

"Gon, Killua where are you! Are you guys trying to prank me?" Kurapika asked to no one in particular and of course got no reply from the two.

"My, my I thought you would never wake up." replied an awfully squeaky voice which sent shivers down the boy's spine.

_"There's someone here other than me but I don't think I should be relieved just yet."_he thought

"Ok, whoever you are show up now!" shouted Kurapika who now activated his scarlet eyes and chains, ready to attack if needed.

"Where am I? More importantly where are my friends? Answer me NOW!"

"Ehhhh why are you so mad Ku-ra-pi-ka chan." he heard the one talking to him smirk and, judging by the tone of the voice, the one responding to him was a girl.

"SHOW UP ALREADY AND HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!" he howled now very much furious.

"Hmmmm.. you don't know my name? How could you forget me?", sniffled the girl who now showed behind him.

She had long sunshine yellow hair, blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress and, of course, she had that aura – a strange and weird aura that isn't supposed to be an aura for a cute little innocent girl. _T__h__at is if you can consider one holding two sharp swords_ "innocent". He tried to move but to his surprise he can't. He wasn't shocked by how she suddenly showed up behind him. Not at all. It was because of how the girl looked like. Any normal person would think she's just another cute little girl. But we all know that Kurapika isn't an ordinary guy who will put his guard down that easily because he knew that she's ...different.

Her hands looked as if they have been used to kill. Her face had this twisted expression and wicked smile that didn't show even the slightest mark of happiness. But what freaked him out the most was her eyes. She has those deep blue captivating eyes that can put you in a trance in a second if you were tired and defenseless. You can tell that those eyes of hers have encountered bloody murder. Finally he spoke up.

Kurapika's POV

"Who are you? Please just answer me. I don't want any trouble," I said.

"Ohhh you really can't tell." I shook my head.

"Fine I might as well tell you. I am-"

We then heard a strange voice calling my name. It was really familiar but I can't figure who it was because of all the thoughts that are blocking my mind and clearly too much thinking will malfunction my brain. _Oh wait it already is malfunctioning._

"Well you would find out later soon enough anyway but right now you have to go," she said.

I tilted my head to the side as she faded away with the roses and once again it became dark like how it was before when I woke up.

Only difference is he was falling down without him noticing it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.(*0*).~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Is he gonna be fine? I hope he'll be fine. He is fine, right? Of course he's gonna be fine. He IS Kurapika! But sometimes he just makes me worry about him," blabbered Killua who practically almost went in circles about 100 times.

"Oi oi Killua, of course he's gonna be fine!" Gon tried to calm the boy down for the nth time while counting how many times he said the word 'fine'.

"Are you sure he will be?"

"Of course and goodness I have never seen you get so worried about him."

"Well uhh that's because ermm..." he blushed madly at Gon's question.

_Dammit brain think think THINK! What's a good excuse and why the hell am I blushing!_

"That's because I was just worried-" he stopped talking when a certain pink haired girl slammed the door open while a small lady was behind her.

"YOOHOO I stopped for a visit...ehhhh where's Kurapika?" said the one with pink hair while looking for him in the room.

"Neon, Senritsu!" the two boys replied in shock.

"Ahhh gomenasai did we startle you?" the one called Senritsu spoke up.

"Yeah yeah we're sorry blah blah blah. Now where is he? He was supposed to go with me to the mall when you guys got home which is obviously right now." Neon spoke up still searching for the blonde.

The two boys bowed their heads so that their bangs can cover their eyes. And it suddenly became deadpan silent. And of course Senritsu noticed that their heartbeats had changed and the sad look on their faces.

"Is there something wrong…" the two boys looked at Kurapika's door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.(*0*).~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, inside theroom...

Kurapika's POV

"Waaahhhh..." I abruptly sat up waking from my you can somehow call a '_dream'._

_Wait if I was asleep then that girl and garden were all just a dream… but they seemed so real..._

I found myself in my bed, my room, our house. I then looked at the mirror beside me only to find that my chest and cheek were covered with bandages. I then tried to put fragments from my memory of what happened to me to understand what was going on. _We were walking back home when THEY started a fight. Of course me being me, I lectured them. When I was in the middle of it I suddenly got stopped and the dream happened. NO NO NO there was something missing. I know there is oh now I remember. There was a quick flash and a spill of blood... spill of blood...SPILL OF BLOOD THERE WAS A SPILL OF BLOOD and now I'm covered in bandages. That must mean..._

_NOW I UNDERSTAND I WAS SLASHED BY SOMEONE AND I WENT UNCONSCIOUS SO KILLUA AND GON BROUGHT ME HERE. THAT MUST BE THE ONLY REASON WHY or at least that's the only reason I can think of. Well that doesn't matter right now. It's the only reason I can think of just yet._

I heard someone knock on the door. The knocking had successfully snapped me out of my thoughts. I tried to stand up and walk to the door to find Killua and Gon and the one knocking but when I did there was something that pulled me back to bed. I tried again but didn't succeed. The force had an awfully familiar aura like the.. like the...THE GIRL'S AURA THIS CAN'T BE!

I turned my head only to find the girl from my nightmare with the two sharp swords laughing like a witch.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!"


End file.
